LAS BRISAS DEL MAR
by serenity-venus25
Summary: serena no había visto a sus dos mejores amigos de juventud solo sabia de ellos por teléfono, cartas y uno que otro correo electrónico.
1. EL RECUENTRO1

**LAS BRISAS DEL MAR.**

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**EL RECUENTRO.**_

Resulta que hace mucho serena no había visto a sus dos mejores amigos de juventud solo sabia de ellos por teléfono, cartas y uno que otro correo electrónico.

Pero un día mina una amiga de serena le dijo que le prestaba la casa que tenia en la playa en lo que ella se iba de viaje a Inglaterra para el aniversario de sus padres serena acepto con gusto ya que mina le sugirió que invitara aquellos amigos de los cuales no tenia oportunidad de verlos desde hace 8 años que se pusieran de acuerdo para pasar ese tiempo juntos.

Serena hizo caso a lo que mina le dijo (ya que ella no podía verlos como deseaba esta era su gran oportunidad de reunirse ya que ella había decidido tomar la misma carrera que su padre kenji tsukino reportera de la mejor cadena de Tokio además que tenia su propio programa virtudes y defectos del amor OK se que no soy muy original) los llamo y aceptaron encantados. Darien chiba fue el primero acepto la invitación de serena ya que tenia decidido dejar los negocios de la familia por un rato (N/A: darien chiba es empresario de una de las mas famosas empresas de Tokio) el siguiente fue Seiya Kou este por suerte ya había terminado una construcción de unas oficina y se encontraba con que iba a tomarse unas vacaciones (N/A: si seiya Kou es arquitecto y uno muy bueno ya que es reconocido en todo Tokio por los avances tecnológicos de las estructuras).

Llego el día en que se reunirían serena los esperaba en el aeropuerto con un cartel donde se encontraba escrito sus nombres esto era por si ellos no se acordaba de ella pero no estaba muy equivocada ya que seiya y darien que venia en el mismo vuelo estaba sentados a la par y nos reconocieron hasta que bajaron del avión y notaron el cartel de serena que les pareció gracioso, y se acercaron a ella para verla mejor pero cual no fue sus sorpresas.

Serena al verlos pudo diferenciarlos el de la derecha era darien (ya que poseía una corta cabellera negra como la misma noche y unos ojos azul profundo alto vestía formal con un saco negro al igual que su pantalón y camisa azul oscura que lo hacia verse muy guapo) el de la izquierda era seiya (no había cambiado su corte de cabello el cual era poseedor de una cabellera negra brillante recogido en una cola baja con los ojos azules de una estatura media vestía casual una camisa manga corta blanca y un pantalón azul claro no se podía negar que era guapo) los chicos al estar enfrente de serena tsukino se quedaron embobados ya que había cambiando mucho(tenia aun su cabello largo rubio como el mismo sol solo que ahora lo tenia en una cola alta aun poseía aquellos hermosos ojos azul cielo tan brillantes llenos de vida ya amor por quien la rodeaba ahora era mas alta de lo que la recordaban pero sobre todo aun conservaba aquella sonrisa angelical tan cautivadora que la caracterizaba) estos se observaron por unos segundo y luego se pusieron a reír serena no entendía el motivo hasta que le explicaron lo ocurrido en el avión en el camino hacia la casa de la playa.

Al llegar a la casa serena les mostró cuales seria sus recamara por el tiempo que pasaran allí.

Esa noche en la cena todo estuvo en un ambiente amigable y tierno cada uno hablaba de su vida en lo que había hecho en estos 8 años que no se había podido ver ya casi a la media noche se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-Que sucede porque no puedo dormir a pesar que el vuelo fue cansado- se levanto de su cama y decidió pasear- si eso haré un paseo en la playa la noche esta hermosa.

Pero al bajar la escalera se encontró con la luz encendida de la sala al entrar vio a serena quien leía un libro se acerco muy despacio a ella le hablo al oído.

-Buenas noche serena- ella volteo a ver muy asustada de quien era aquella voz pera al ver al dueño de esta le sonrió solo como ella podía hacerlo-que haces aquí darien.

-Es que no puedo dormir y decidir bajar a dar un paseo por la playa ¿me acompañas serena?

-Si claro

La noche estaba fresca al salir de la casa pudieron ver que la luna estaba en el punto mas alto, las estrellas brillaba con intensidad la noche tenia un color azul.

Mientras que darien tomo la mano de serena quien no hizo nada ante el gesto de él ya que se sintió cómoda y no quiso hacerlo sentir mal porque a ella no le gustaba que cualquiera la tocara pero darien le produjo un calor muy especial que no quiso rechazarlo era obvio que los dos se sentía muy bien.

Caminaron por lago tiempo hasta que serena se sentó viendo hacia el mar darien la emito observado como las olas parecía hilos de plata.

-Tienes novio serena-ella se sonrojo por la pregunta luego lo miro y negado con la cabeza le contesto en la mirada de darien se produjo un gesto que no pudo ocultar era de felicidad "será que le digo lo que siento por ella desde que la conoció" al pensarlo se sonrojo pero serena no lo noto ya que ella en ese momento recordaba lo que hubo años atrás con el "acaso aun le gusto a pensar de tanto tiempo todavía no puede decírmelo" serena decidió romper aquel momento de silencio-darien y tu tienes novia.

Con tal pregunta que no se esperaba se sonrojo pero era justo el había preguntado ahora era el turno de ella, la miro con esos ojos tan bellos que mata de dicha al verse reflejados en ellos y con una sonrisa provocativa le contesto.

-no

Aquella palabra tan pequeña había causado una gran dicha aunque serena no entendía porque se sintió de esa manera con la respuesta de darien así que para no seguir con los interrogatorios decidieron regresar.

-Me encanto esta noche contigo serena fue muy bella igual que tu-serena se sonrojo (N/A: Waaaaaa imagínese a darien diciendo semejante cosa es el fin del mundo).

-gracias fuiste una gran compañía-ahora fue el quien se sonrojo y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones sin saber que alguien los observaba entre la oscuridad por la mueca de desagrado que se pudo ver dibujada con la luz de la luna era obvio que no le agrado aquel paseo ni las miradas que se daban.

Nota de la autora: esta es la primera parte solo para que conozca bien a los personajes un poco, bueno este es un universo alterno de una obra de mi creación que la convertí en FIC espero sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias, será una historia corta.


	2. EN EL PUEBLO A LA CONQUISTA2

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

EN EL PUEBLO-A LA CONQUISTA.

A la mañana siguiente en la cocina se encontraba serena preparando el desayuno y la encontró darien.

-desde cuando aprendiste a cocinar serena

-un año después que nos separamos todos

-Pero aprendiste bien

-claro prueba

-no se y si me muero **פֿפֿ**

- no seas malo conmigo y prueba

-esta bien

-y que tal

-tengo que…decirte...que…esta… bu…en…ísimo.

-vez que tenia razón

-si bueno y para reivindicarme te ayudo

Digamos que la ayudaba hasta que se pusieron a jugar con la comida, serena perseguía a darien por toda la cocina ya que este le había llenado la cara de betún y las cosas no se quedaría así pero en la persecución serena se tropezó, y justo a tiempo darien la atrapo haciendo que quedara uno enfrente del otro a poca distancia de los labios del otro, ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya había unidos sus labios, ese beso que fue el mas tierno que serena tuviera y el de mas puro amor que recibió Darién, era un momento tan especial hasta que alguien atrás de ello llamo la atención.

-cof cof coff-darien se separo de serena con sus mejillas rojas al darse cuenta quien los había sorprendido.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días seiya-contestaron en coro. Y para evitar preguntas

-siéntese ya les sirvo

-No serena, yo lo haré acuérdate que dije que te ayudaría

-yo también te ayudo darien-dejando sentada a serena.

Después de desayunar se quedaron charlando de qué haría ese día como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Que les parece si vamos al pueblo

-Claro yo quiero conocer más este lugar

-Yo también quiero comprar algunas cosas.

Seiya en el camino se propuso no dejar ni a sol ni a sombra a serena así que no le daría tiempo a darien de nada.

EN EL PUEBLO:

Primero fueron a dar una vuelta conociendo el lugar, luego acompañaron a serena a comprarse ropa porque quería la aprobación de lo que les modelaba dejando aquellos hombres perplejos con lo que veía sus ojos que cada prenda la hacia verse mas hermosa.

"serena debe de ser para mí, y hoy mismo comenzare a conquistarla, no se la dejare a darien ese iluso no me la quitara".

"que linda se ve pero anoche estaba preciosa, que daría para que te fijaras en mi serena si supieras que aun te amo"

Después de aquel espectáculo de modelaje se fueron a comer donde se pusieron a recordar viejos tiempos hasta que regresaron a la casa, alcanzando a ver el atardecer pero distinto como los que había visto anteriormente, era como si presagiara algo al llegar se fueron a dormir ya que se encontraba muy cansados.

Al día siguiente seiya se levanto muy temprano para hablar con serena.

-serena te invito a cenar esta noche, los dos solos.

-¿porque seiya?

-es que quiero pasar un tiempo a solas contigo por unas horas, ándale di que si

-a donde vamos a ir

-a un restaurante que me gusto, entonces si vamos

-si esta bien

Almorzaron juntos mas nadie dijo alguna palabra se podría escuchar pasar un mosquito al terminar seiya se fue a preparar todo lo necesario para la cena con serena.

-serena vamos a dar un paseo-la invito Darién

-claro

Caminaron por varias horas en la playa sintiéndose felices por la compañía del otro, hasta que llego la hora en que serena se marchaba con seiya al restaurante, aunque Darién quedo extrañado por las horas que la había tenido a su lado, y no le menciono que saldría con seiya a solas pero prefirió dejarlo de esa manera.

En el restaurante serena estaba muy nerviosa por las miradas de seiya buscara algo en sus ojos.

-ven serena bailemos esta pieza

-claro

Bailaron pegados mientras seiya la miraba con ternura

-Te ves muy bella

-gracias-con sus mejillas rojas

-te acuerdas que hace mucho no bailábamos así como hoy

-Si es cierto-contesto nerviosa

Al terminar la pieza se sentaron a cenar, y en toda la cena seiya le insinuaba todo lo que sentía por ella.

Pero serena casi no decía nada, más bien apartaba la vista de aquellos ojos para que no vieran un color carmín en sus mejillas blancas.

Todo marchaba bien según seiya y cuando regresaba a la casa este se atrevió a besar a serena, quien se encontraba distraída pensando como estará darien.

Serena lo separo de ella

-¿que te sucede seiya?, como te atreves a besarme-le dijo enojada

-lo siento serena, pero tu belleza me enloqueció y no pude aguantar las ganas de besar esos labios tan hermosos que posees.

Serena se callo solo lo observaba mientras le hablaba, para después fijar su vista en la ventana del coche, dejando a un seiya rabioso por el desplante de serena manejo como loco.

Al llegar serena dio gracia a dios que este no los haga matado en el camino.

Seiya la ayudo a bajar del coche, mas ella no lo miraba pero no se imaginaba que eran observados desde una habitación de la segunda planta, detrás de unas cortinas blancas se dibujaba una silueta que parecía la de un hombre que apretaba sus puños, mas pareciere que esa escena lo enfurecía pero después aflojo su puño dejo escarpar un suspiro porque el quería ser el hombre perfecto para ella.

Serena se dirigió a su habitación, y casi no durmió pensando que era lo que sentía por aquellos dos hombres, que tan solo dos días atrás eran aun sus mejores amigos pero ahora se decía que fue una mala idea reunirse, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo hubiera pasado, todo eso la confundida no encontraba salida de es problema en el que ella se había metido sin ninguna ayuda.

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo y si no pues como suele decir mi bisabuela ya ni llorar es bueno, así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios, así sabré en que falle para mejorarla, gracias por sus correo y que sea mas de vuestro agrado hasta pronto.


	3. ENFRENTAMIENTO Y DECISIONES DEL CORAZON

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Enfrentamiento y decisiones del corazón. **

A la mañana siguiente los tres estaba sentados desayunando, nadie decía nada apenas se miraba de vez en cuando por unos instantes se notaba la confrontación, entre seiya y darien la ascienda, y preocupación de la pobre de serena quien no hallaba que hacer para desaparecer esa espesa neblina que había caído sobre ellos.

Serena después de desayunar se retiro a su habitación, sin decir palabra dejando a dos hombres solos en la sala de aquella casa donde hasta el aire era pesado, donde ellos tomaba una copa de vino(N/A: imagínese como estaba para beber tan temprano, porque no creo que les guste ponerse así siempre) mientras entrelazaba unas miradas que fulminaba al otro.

-Que sientes por serena darien-pregunto con una mirada de desprecio.

-tu bien lo sabes seiya, siempre lo has sabido.

Seiya lo vio con algo de odio, porque bien sabia el mejor que nadie que darien amaba a serena desde hace años.

-Y tú que sientes por serena seiya-este tomo un trago de su copa, luego lo miro fijamente para dar un suspiro por ultimo.

-yo siento mucha atracción por serena, me gusta su compañía creo que la he empezado amar.

-"CREO"-le replico darien-o sea que no estas seguro por lo que sientes por serena.

-yo la quiero para mí-le contesto con enojado y arrogante seiya.

-la quieres como objeto o la amas en verdad.

-la amo-le replico seiya-y no te la dejare.

-seiya tu bien sabes que yo me alegraría, si en verdad serena te amara y "tu de verdad la amaras", pero como ella no me ha dicho nada de eso, luchare por su amor no me daré por vencido.

Los dos se vieron fijamente, levantado sus copas y brindaron por serena una gran mujer que es un tesoro valioso, bebieron de sus copas y desde ese día seiya y darien apenas se dirigía la palabra, pero enfrente de serena ello se comportaba como si nada pasara.

Al principio serena se lo creyó pero luego los vio discutir entre ellos, mientras observaba a escondidas aquella escena decidió salir, y hacer como si no los había visto los llamo y ellos se comportaron como si nada, dejando aquella riña en el olvido, serena decidió que ya que dos juega así porque no tres puede jugar lo mismo y así lo hizo haciéndose la que nada sabia.

Seiya decidió invitar a salir a serena y ella acepto, porque ya era hora de decidir que era lo que sentía por cada uno, y dejar atrás las riñas de niños que mantenía todos los días.

Seiya la llevo a cenar, luego decidieron dar un paseo por la playa, la noche era bella así que el decidió comenzar a enamorarla, serena acepto el cortejo pero no sentía el mas mínimo efecto como por darien.

Paso esa cita con seiya y Darién decidió lanzarse al ataque, pero fue paciente y romántico no la invitaba a salir, pero fue detallista con ella al contrario que seiya.

Un día sin esperar Darién decidió invitarla a salir con el.

-¿serena quieres salir conmigo, este sábado por la noche?-pregunto con su habitual formalismo

Serena sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho, como estuvo esperando ese momento sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, con una voz temblorosa que salio de su garganta le contesto.

-si claro a que hora- darien se puso nervioso y con miedo pregunto.

-te parece bien a las 8 de la noche.

-claro esta bien-con una gran seguridad le contesto.

Al llegar el sábado escogió uno de sus vestido mas bonitos y sensuales que tenia, se maquillo de una forma especial que realzaba mas su belleza; se coloco unos pendientes que tenia tiempo de no ponerse, que Darién se los había regalado años atrás en su despedida, era unas piedras aguas dormidas que estaba unidas a una luna creciente, que en el centro tenia la mayor de todas, haciendo juego una gargatia de igual forma, justo al momento que alguien la saco de aquellos recuerdos.

Toc…...toc…toc…

-¿Quien es?

-Soy yo, ¿te encuentras lista serena?-pregunto nervioso

-Si ya voy, espérame en la sala por favor-dijo tocándose la gargatía

-Este, bien…no tardes

-No ya voy-dijo al momento que sonreía frente al espejo.

Serena se termino de arreglar y salio de su habitación, al descender de las gradas vio como darien daba vuelta de un lado a otro de la sala parecería que abriría un agujero en el suelo.

-Darien- le llamo ella quien rápidamente se dio media vuelta para ver a serena, que brillaba con luz propia le regalo una sonrisa como solo ella sabe darlas, el pobre de darien no encontraba que hacer o decir estaba estático por su belleza, termino de bajar y le tomo del brazo para decirle.

-Nos vamos ya-darien no respondió, pero al verla a los ojos le dijo entre dientes.

-si vamonos.

Darien había escogido un restaurante que conllevaba a la playa donde tenía una mesa reservada, la luna se encontraba como el primer paseo que tuvieron juntos fue el recuerdo de serena.

El mar estaba en calma, hermoso con sus hilos de plata y perlas, que desbordaban al golpear contra las rocas se desprendía.

El viento soplaba con una ternura como si quisiera contar un secreto a quien quisiera escuchar, era una música para el corazón, que hacía latir con desenfreno haciendo que ellos se vieran a los ojos diciendo todo lo necesario, la luna tenia un cierto poder esta noche era como si atrajera a los cuerpos libres a unirse.

Cenaron exquisitamente pero prefirieron no beber mucho vino, no fuera ser que a serena se le subiera y luego no la pudiera controlar, el postre era el favorito de serena PAI de limón, (N/A: que la verdad no me acuerdo y si me equivoco me rectifica pero creo que era el PAI de limón) darien lo había pedido especialmente para ella, Darién además de eso había pedido músico, que le cantaron a serena quien estaba emocionada, impactada quien no conociendo como es Darién, pero bueno además estaba sonrojada.

Al terminar el postre Darién se levanto de la mesa con una copa en mano, al momento que los músico terminaba de cantar alzando su copa hablo.

-me podría prestar su atención todos los presentes-todos callaron para escuchar que diría aquel hombre.

-primero quiero pedir disculpas por interrumpirlos, pero deseo que todos ustedes sepa que brindo por la mujer mas bella que conozco, una mujer que me cautivo por sus sentimientos tan puros, su inteligencia, además de su belleza imposible de ocultar, por ella a quien mas he amado en mi vida, por ti serena tsukino, te amo, siempre te he amado, y te seguiré amando hasta el día de mi muerte,(N/A: imagínese y eso que no estaba borracho para decirle todo eso, y peor saber que el mismo darien chiba tan simple acaba de decir todo eso **פֿפֿ, **POR DIOS ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO COMO LO CONOCEMOS).

Serena se quedo callada por tal confesión de Darién, (N/A: quien no, yo seria otra) no se lo esperaba aunque lo ansiaba que se lo digiera, estaba tan feliz aunque apenada con todos los presentes.

Todos los presentes en aquel restaurante le aplaudieron a Darién, por tal confesión hacia aquella mujer.

-serena yo te amo, y deseo saber si tu sientes algo igual o similar por mi.

Serena lo observo, se levanto de la mesa y se puso enfrente de el, le tomo las manos y le dio un beso de lo mas dulce pero apasionado a la vez, (era de esos beso que te hace decir huyyy ya quisiera uno así yo, ya se sélo pediré a mi amorzote ) después que se separo del le dijo.

-darien yo no te quiero.

Darien y los presentes no hallaba respuesta a esto, como era posible si le acababa de dar un beso que era de amor, y porque decía eso acaso estaba jugando con el.

-yo estaba esperando a que por fin me declararas tu amor por mí-"acaso será verdad que te quieres burlar de mi serena", fue el pensamiento de darien-para yo poder ser libre de decirte, que yo también TE AMO-al escuchar esto se le dibujo una gran sonrisa al pobre Darién, que sintió que el corazón le regresaba al pecho-y que lo sepa los demás, YO AMO A ESTE HOMBRE PRESENTE, YO TE AMO DARIEN CHIBA.

Darien estaba pasmado por todo lo que escucho salir de aquellos labios que le encantaba, y los presentes estaban atónitos, lo único que pudieron hacer fue aplaudir por la felicidad de los dos como la vez anterior.

-¿Desde cuando me amas serena?-se atrevió a preguntar curioso

-yo te he amado, mas de 8 años-le dijo muy suave, que apenas el logro escucharlo

-pero ¿porque no me dijiste nada?-se noto molesto

-porque al principio no estaba muy segura, y luego no lo quería admitir

-¿Por qué?

-porque éramos amigos,-dijo triste- y tu nunca me dijiste nada de lo sentías por mi,-lo miro a los ojos- por esa misma duda que tu sentías si yo te correspondía.

-Serena yo-pero ella no lo dejo terminar

-después te fuiste de mi lado,-sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos- y pensé que te olvidaría, pero tenerte nuevamente a mi lado supe que no pude, y que nunca podré dejarte de amar.

Darien la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, la beso como si en aquellos labios dependiera su vida, era un momento de lo más felices para ambos.

Nota de la autora: lamento que los capitulos anteriores haga salido lo mismo, soy nueva en esto y a pesar que tengo una buena amiga que me guia para subir mis historias, soy humana, mil disculpa a todos lo que queria ver las actualizaciones. Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo, así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios hasta pronto.


	4. TE CASAS CONMIGO4

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**Te casas conmigo.**_

-porque éramos amigos,-dijo triste- y tu nunca me dijiste nada de lo sentías por mi,-lo miro a los ojos- por esa misma duda que tu sentías si yo te correspondía.

-Serena yo-pero ella no lo dejo terminar

-después te fuiste de mi lado,-sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos- y pensé que te olvidaría, pero tenerte nuevamente a mi lado supe que no pude, y que nunca podré dejarte de amar.

Darién la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, la beso como si en aquellos labios dependiera su vida, era un momento de lo más felices para ambos.

(N/A: acaso pensaron que esta noche había terminado pues se equivocan no he terminado de contarles).

-Muchachos cante la canción que reserve por si ocurría esto, y los músicos cantaron "novia mía" (he escuchado esta canción pero lamentablemente no la tengo, y menos me acuerdo bien como va pero algunos de ustedes sabrá como va).

Al termino de esta darien se arrodilla enfrente de serena, y saca una cajita negra del bolsillo de su pantalón, al destaparlo muestra un precioso anillo de plata con brillantes, a los lados y en el centro una media luna creciente, que en el centro de esta misma se encuentra un cristal de diamante sostenidos en un montado de plata, tomo la mano izquierda de serena y le coloco el anillo.

-Serena, ¿me concedes el deseo de ser mi esposa para toda la vida?-serena se encontraba emocionada, sonrojada y al vez feliz que no dudo en ningún momento en contestarle a darien.

-SI ACEPTO SER TU ESPOSA-darien se levanto al acto y la beso nuevamente, había dejado aquellas personas del restaurante emocionadas, se podía ver que algunos lloraba, otros reía observando la escena de felicidad que presenciaba y otros más aplaudía.

En el camino de regreso a la casa iba muy feliz, pero todo cambio cuando a serena le volvió a la mente seiya.

-Darién, ¿que haremos con seiya?

Al escuchar este nombre darien cambio por completo la expresión de su rostro, y quedándose pensativo por unos minutos mientras serena esperaba una respuesta, luego que darien diera un suspiro largo, detuvo el coche miro a serena tomándole las manos.

-tendremos que enfrentarlo

-¿crees que comprenda?-pregunto preocupada

-tiene que hacerlo, el y yo quedamos en eso.

-¿Ustedes que?-quiso saber, que era lo que había hablado

-veras mi bella prometida-con una sonrisa maliciosa, causando que serena se sonrojara-yo le dije a seiya que si tu lo amabas me hacía a un lado, y si era a mí a quien amabas el se haría a un lado, para que tu fueras feliz.

-Que bonito haciendo pactos a mí espalda-dijo enojada cruzando los brazos

-No mi amor,-le tomo las manos- solo que decidimos que tu eligieras, y que el otro aceptaría con gusto-termino diciendo, para luego besar sus manos con mucha ternura.

-bueno, ahora vamos a ver si cumple su palabra-dijo algo dudosa del resultado

-eso espero yo mi amor-le dijo para después darle un tierno beso

Cuando llegaron a la casa encontraron a seiya dormido, todo desordenado con la camisa de fuera casi desabotonada por completo, el cabello suelto, esparramado en el sofá de la sala, con una copa en la mano y en la mesita de centro la botella casi terminada de licor.

Darien y serena lo dejaron allí y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, aunque sabía muy bien que no podría dormir, con todos esos sentimientos que se había descubierto en una sola noche.

Al día siguiente serena se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno como todos los días anteriores desde que ellos llegaron a esa casa.

-buenos días seiya-lo saludo a penas lo vio entrar en la cocina

-no se que tiene de buenos-dijo enojado pasado de largo a serena, para sacar un vaso

-porque lo dices-pregunto algo preocupada

-me duele la cabeza siento que me va a estallar-dijo al momento en que se servía agua y tomaba una pastilla

-que es de menos, si casi te terminas la botella de licor anoche-le reprocho

-Si creo que es por eso-tomo su cabeza entre sus manos-oye serena a que horas llegaron anoche ustedes

-A…pues tu…ya estabas dormido-contesto nerviosa

-si de eso ya me di cuenta, pero a que horas llegaron-justo en ese momento serena le servia en el plato, y seiya noto algo que el día anterior no estaba, y le tomo la mano casi haciéndole daño menciono -que bonito anillo,-pregunto enojado-¿quien te dio ese anillo serena?

-Darién me lo dio-le contesto justo en el momento que el entraba

-así, y ¿porque ocasión te ha dado dando este anillo? "que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor serena"-serena miro a darien quien le indico con la cabeza que le contara.

-Me lo dio porque me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte-seiya por fin soltó la mano de serena, era como si le quemara ese contacto, en cambio serena se sintió aliviada, se levanto de la mesa notando que detrás de el estaba darien los miro y sonrió forzadamente.

-Los felicito amigos-se fue a su habitación dejándolos en el comedor.

-Darien seiya se enfado que haremos ahora-se notaba preocupada

-no te preocupes serena, el deberá acostumbrarse a la idea de nuestra boda, porque si es nuestro amigo en verdad querrá nuestra felicidad-le dijo suavemente para luego regalarle una sonrisa

-si eso es verdad mi amor-dijo ella sonriendo también

Mientras tanto en la habitación de seiya:

-Darien me las vas a pagar, te me adelantaste con serena, pero ya veras que tu y ella no se casara de mi cuenta corre eso, y te juro que serena será para MI y de nadie mas-decía mientras tiraba todo de su cama

En el comedor:

-Serena, ¿te fijaste?

-en que darien

-que por primera vez me llamaste amor-dijo atrayéndola a sus brazos

-eh…si…pues no lo note- le contesto sorprendida y apenada entre los brazos de su amor

-así fue-dijo mientras suspiraba-"parezco una adolecente"

-te…molesta-menciona preocupada

-claro que no, al contrario.

-a que bueno-dio un suspiro de alivio

-¿Por qué?

-es que así, te llamare mas seguido y si te molestaba no lo volvería hacer

-dime mi amor cuantas veces tu quieras-le decía mientras le llenaba la cara de besos

Bueno comenzaron a pasar los días y serena empeños a preparar todo lo relacionado con la boda, Darién le ayudaba en lo que podía, seiya parecía feliz por ellos.

-seiya, ¿me puedes ayudar con el presupuesto del banquete?-pregunto dudando serena

-si, que hay que hacer-dijo alegre

-pues, mira ya todo esta escogido solo hay que revisar los precios, y hacer unas cuantas sumas para ver el total así sabremos que quitamos o no.

-Esta bien, pero no creo que tengas que quitar nada-"excepto al novio mi amor", pensó maliciosamente- al menos que fuera una gran boda como los príncipes y ustedes la escogieron sencilla

-si lo se, ¿pero me ayudas verdad?-pregunto esperanzada

-claro, para eso están los amigos serena-"y de mi cuenta corre que no te cases, mi amor"-dame los papeles

-Toma y muchas gracias seiya-"al parecer lo ha tomado muy bien, darien tenia razón no tengo porque preocuparme"

-de nada mi princesa-"pronto serás solo MIA serena"

Bueno llego el momento en que todos tenia que volver a trabajar, y marcharse de aquella casa de la playa donde unos fuero muy felices, y otro desdichado, regresaron a la cuidad y serena continuaba con los preparativos de su boda.

En el restaurante Crow-Center se encontraba tres amigos reunidos, luego de tres semanas sin verse. Aunque serena y darien se veía aunque fuera una hora al día para hablar de los avances de la boda.

-seiya te queremos pedir un favor-dijo algo nerviosa, además de preocupada de cómo lo fuera tomar

-haber de que se trata bombo-"que diablos quieren ahora"

"¿Cómo que bombo?, ¿que te crees seiya para llamar así a MI SERENA?"

-Bueno te queremos pedir que seas nuestro padrino de lazo

-claro bombo-"así estrangulo a ese idiota de Darién"-pensó y sonrió ante su idea

-que bueno que aceptas amigo-"llámale bombo una vez mas, y te parto la cara seiya"

-gracias seiya, tu y reí serán los padrinos de lazo, ¿te parece?

-si serena-"hasta que te quite de los brazos de ese estupido"

-sabes seiya la madrina de argollas será mina junto con lita

-valla veo que mina regreso, y que por fin encontraste a lita-"que me importa"

-si imagínate que emy y Taití son novios Darién- sonreía al recordar a sus amigos felices como ella estaba

-¿que esos dos?, ahora entiendo porque quería ser padrinos del pastel

-si eso no es todo, mina se trajo a su novio que conoció en INGLATERRA, se llama yaten

En eso se acerca el dueño del restaurante:

-Que bueno tenerlos por aquí muchachos-dice al verlo a los tres juntos

-¿que tal Andrew?

-bien y ustedes, supongo que atareados con la boda

"este idiota que no se pudo callar ese comentario"-pensó seiya

-¿porque tan callando seiya?

-pues, aquí pensado que reí es enojada y me toca ser padrino de lazo con ella

-con razón, te considero

-A ver andrew y tú ya tienes listo los anillos

-claro que si darien que padrino crees que soy

-así que tu también eres padrino-"que idiota eres chiba eres muy predecible"

-si seiya

Después de esa corta reunión se comenzaron a cercar más y más el día de la boda entre darien chiba y serena tsukino, todos los medios estaba impacientes, y felices que llegara ese día ya que quería guardar para la prosperidad quien fue la mujer que ato a darien chiba, el hombre mas escurridizo de los compromisos formales que conllevara a una boda, además deseaba ver cuando serena tsukino diera el si ya que la quería muchos todas las cadenas televisivas de Tokio.

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo, así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios hasta pronto.


	5. EL RAPTO5

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**EL RAPTO.**_

Todo estaba listo para la boda civil de darien chiba y serena tsukino.

En la tarde darien ya se encontraba en el Templo hikawua con casi todas las chicas.

-¿Porque no llega?-le pregunto a reí

-cálmate ya sabes como es ella no ha de tardar-poniéndole la mano en le hombro mientras daba un suspiro

**En la casa de serena:**

-hija apúrate se hace tarde

-voy mama-contesto mientras se colocaba aquel juego de joyería que le regalo darien-sabes si ya llego el chofer

-si hija, por eso te digo que te apures

-OK mama vallase ustedes que ya los alcanzo

-¿segura hija?-pregunto algo nerviosa, y no sabia si era porque su hija se casaba, o porque la iba a dejar irse sola

-si papa

-esta bien nos vemos allá-dijo dudoso aún

-espera mama

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto ikuko preocupada

-sammy ya se fue

-no hija, aun no llega

Se marcharon sus padres dejándola sola después de diez minutos bajo, se subió al coche que la llevaría hacia el Templo hikawua, pero el conductor estaba vendido por una persona que no deseaba aquella boda, y este no la llevo al templo si no a una gran casa fuera de la cuidad.

Pero este no se dio cuenta que alguien los venia siguiendo a una cierta distancia, al percatarse que los sacaba de la cuidad.

**En el otro carro:**

Un joven de cabello castaño claro marcaba un celular esperando que alguien le contestara (N/A: uso su celular pero tenia los auriculares puestos para no tener un accidente).

Ring…ring…ring

-hola hijo, ¿ya vienes?

-no papa, por favor pásame a darien

-para que si es la dirección yo-no lo dejo terminar-NO papa quiero hablar con darien ya

-Esta bien ya te lo paso, que genio-"y después dice que no se parece a su hermana"

-darien sammy quiere hablar contigo

-OK déme-"que raro"-bueno sammy que pasa

-veras el chofer que llevaría a serena tomo otro destino-contaba mientras seguía aun al coche

-como así, ¿que otro destino tomo?-"que no sea lo que estoy pensando" en su cara se ensombreció, ocasionando que los que estaba a su lado se preocupara.

-¡la esta sacando fuera de la cuidad!

-¿Qué?, ¡NO PUEDE SER!

-Si estamos en la carretera Hoshi

-Pero la única casa de por allí es la Tenoh

-si apresúrate darien-colgó el celular

-señor kenji, sammy dice que el chofer que fue a recoger a serena se la ha raptado

-¡QUE, NO PUEDE SER!

-voy a rescátala-y si dejar decir algo a alguien se marcho, dejando a los demás que no sabia conmocionándoos, imaginándose otra cosa hasta que el señor tsukino les comunico lo ocurrido, haciendo que desearan que todo saliera bien.

Mientras tanto la pobre serena se encontraba encerrada en una habitación de aquella casa, la cual conocía como Tenoh sus gritos no pasaba mas allá de un pasillo abandonado.

-Flash Back-

Aquel chofer que conducía se había bajado para sacarla a la fuerza para luego cargarla hasta aquel cuarto.

-déjeme AUXILIOOO-gritaba la joven

-cállese-le ordeno le hombre

-ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE-le ignoro, necesitaba que alguien la rescatara

-NADIE LA ESCUCHARA-le dijo tirándola en una cama-AHORA CALMESE, SI NO QUIERE QUE LE PASE ALGO MALO

"como es posible que me pase algo malo acaso esto no lo es, ¿Darién donde estas ayúdame?"

-a si esta mejor,-dijo a verla callada- y espero que siga así de calladita

Aquel hombre salio de la habitación, ella se levanto rápidamente para abrirla pero estaba bajo llave, se viró para ver las ventanas estaba con rendijas no podía salir hasta que alguien llegara a salvarla o a matarla, se dejo caer de espalda y unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer con desesperación.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Mientras en la carretera un hombre conducía velozmente como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así era, porque no sabia quien era capaz de querer dañar aquella flor tan bella y delicada, a su amada, deseaba llegar lo mas pronto posible hacia aquella casa, ya que sammy le llamo nuevamente para confírmale que estaba en la casa tenoh.

Que casi choca con un camión de mudanza, que no noto cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo dejándole la vía al camión.

Por fin había llegado donde tenia a su amada princesa, era horrible aquella casa hasta para el. Sammy lo esperaba le contó lo que hizo el conductor y que además se había marchado, y que el iba a entrar cuando vio a un hombre que ingresaba, hace un momento a la casa pero noto que llevaba una arma introducida al lado izquierdo de su pantalón, y con una botella de licor en su mano derecha.

Darien se preocupo porque una imagen le cruzo por la cabeza, sabiendo que posiblemente le haría daño a serena, más si no estaba coherente no le dio oportunidad a sammy que lo acompañara o que lo detuviera ya se encontraba en lo que parecía haber sido una sala antes, no sabia por donde empezar así que comenzó por abrir las puertas de abajo.

Se escucharon unos pasos y se alejo cuando escucho el sonar de unas llaves busco algo con que defenderse al momento que aquella manija dio vueltas.

La puerta de abrió serena se quedo perpleja al ver quien entraba en esa habitación, corrió hacia el, lo abrazo en medio de sollozos pero al notar que el traía un arma se alejo bruscamente, dio unos pasos atrás nuevamente.

El se acerco a serena, que al verla tenia que reconocer que estaba hermosa, su cabello se encontraba medio recogido, unos mechones que caía por sus mejillas, su maquillaje era tierno, llevaba un vestido precioso. Este intento tocarle el rostro pero ella se alejo bruscamente haciéndolo enojar.

-¿COMO PUEDES AMAR A EL ESTUPIDO DE CHIBA?-le grito enojado por la actitud de ella

Serena se limito a verlo, haciendo que se enfureciera más aquel hombre.

-¿QUE NO VES?, ¿QUE NI SABE DONDE SE ENCUENTRA SU PROMETIDA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?-dijo sonriendo, sabiendo lo que ocasionaba en serena

Serena dejo escapar una lagrimas, pero tomando valor.

-¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERME ESTO?-le grito desesperada- YO, ¿ QUE CREIA QUE TE IMPORTABA MI FELICIDAD Y QUE ERAS MI AMIGO SEIYA?

-¿PORQUE QUIERO TU FELICIDAD NO TE DEJO CON ESE MECRETEJE DE DARIEN?-dio unos pasos más cerca de ella- Y NO SOY TU AMIGO PORQUE YO TE AMO EN VERDAD-le dijo a la cara.

La quiso besar, pero serena lo empujo, pero seiya la tomo a la fuerza por los hombros.

-SUELTAME AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO-grito ella desesperada, no era nada bueno lo que veían en los ojos de seiya para ella y tenia que salvarse, tenia que hacerlo

-CALLATE- le ordeno, al momento que le pego una bofetada que la tiro en la cama que había en aquella habitación, sucia y descuida- NO SEAS ESTUPIDA NADIE TE ESCUCHARA SOLO ESTAMOS TU Y YO, NADIE VENDRA EN TU AYUDA.

Pero seiya no sabia que darien había escuchado el grito desesperado de serena, que subió corriendo las gradas de la segunda planta, siguió por aquel pasillo entro a una habitación, que se encontraba abierta donde provenía aquellos sollozos y suplicas.

-NO…SUELTAME…SEIYA…NO ME TOQUESSSS-le gritaba aterrada

-CALMATE, SI NO TE DOLERA-le decía mientras estaba encima de ella

-AUXILIOOO…NOOOOO-pataleaba

Darién escucho y vio con terror como seiya tenia a serena en la cama, la besaba a la fuerza, serena no podía defenderse porque el canalla le había amarado las manos al respaldo de la cama.

También vio como ese cretino paseaba sus asquerosas manos sobre ella, se lleno de odio lo tomo por la espalda tirándolo contra el tocador, haciendo que el espejo que aun se encontraba intacto allí cayera haciéndose pedazos.

Seiya se levanto del suelo con algunas heridas hechas por el espejo. Al ver que era darien quien lo había puesto en esa situación, y que además se encontraba queriendo soltar a serena de sus ataduras, viendo como lo miraba ella, sabiendo que a el nunca lo vería así, se lleno aun mas de odio y saco su arma.

-SUELTALA DARIEN, QUE ELLA ES MIA-le ordeno

Darién se acerco a el, mientras serena observaba con horror aquella escena, sabiendo que su amado podría morir a manos de ese psicópata.

-AQUÍ ESTOY SEIYA, TU ODIO ES CONTRA MI NO HACIA ELLA-mirando directamente a los ojos de seiya.

Darien se acerco despacio hacía seiya, quien le temblaba la mano con la que sostenía el arma, la pobre serena hacia todo lo posible por soltarse de las ataduras.

-TU ME LA ROBASTES, SERENA ES MIA- resbalaba unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Darien acercándose poco a poco a el-seiya, ella escogió entre los dos-le hizo recordar

-si lo se, pero nunca me dio la oportunidad que a ti te dio-dejo de gritar.

Al momento que seiya término de hablar darien se le lanzo y comenzó una lucha por el arma, pero seiya logro alcanzar una talquera que estaba en el tocador se la tiro en la cara darien, lo soltó porque no pudo ver nada.

Seiya aprovecho para empujarlo, Darién cayo cerca de la cama donde se encontraba su amada serena, Mientras darien se limpiaba el rostro para ver, seiya se acerco y preparo su arma para dispararle justo en el momento que darien pudo verlo.

-HASTA NUNCA AMIGO.

Se escucho un disparo dejando caer un cuerpo al piso de aquella espantosa habitación.

Pero no fue darien quien recibió aquel impacto de bala, sino que fue serena quien por fin había logrado soltarse, y se lanzo a los brazos de darien recibiendo de esta forma la bala que iba directo para su amado Darién, quien inmediatamente hubiera muerto. Porque serena la recibió en el lado izquierdo a nivel del corazón pero en la espalda, Darién la hubiera recibido directamente en el corazón dejándolo sin vida.

Darien y seiya se quedaron aterrados, a ver que la mujer que los dos amaban, estaba perdiendo sangre con una gran rapidez. Darien le levanto el rostro con sumo cuidado, serena al verlo le sonrió difícilmente.

-te…a…amo…da…ri…en…nunca lo…ol…vi…des

Serena se quedo en los brazos de Darién, en ese preciso momento sammy vio esa escena tan aterradora, ya había llamado a la policía y a una ambulancia, cuando escucho el disparo para luego correr a ver que había sucedido.

Mientras darien abrazaba contra su pecho a la mujer que amaba, dejando escapar de sus ojos lágrimas de terror, dolor, impotencia, odio, amor y de sus labios solo salía suplicas.

-SERENA NO ME DEJES…TE AMOOOOO

-MI PRINCESA VUELVE…POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRR

Mientras tanto seiya aun no lo podía creer que serena había dando su vida por darien, sus sentimientos estaba hecho un nudo, su mano se volvió ha azar temblorosa haciendo creer a sammy, y al mismo darien que intentaría de nuevo matarlo, pero a darien ya no le importaba eso, era lo que deseaba. Pero todo se quedo en calma al escuchar hablar a seiya.

-darien perdóname…mis celos fueron nefastos…yo la amo igual que tu y no puedo…vivir con esta culpa…sabiendo…que…mi…ma…no la…ma…to.

Al terminar de decir esto se escucho otro disparo, que resonó en toda aquella casa y se vio caer nuevamente un cuerpo inerte al piso, era seiya quien se disparo el mismo dándose muerte por su propia mano.

Al instante se escucharon unas sirenas, los pasos en seco de los paramédicos que se quedaron atónitos ante lo que sus ojos veía, atendieron a serena aun se encontraba con vida pero tenia que llevarla al hospital lo mas rápido posible.

A seiya se lo llevaron a la morgue. Mientras darien y sammy era llevados a dar su declaraciones de cómo había pasado las cosas en aquella casa, después de eso los dejaron libres, Darién al salir se fue de inmediato al hospital cristal de plata(N/A: OK no soy muy creativa y en algo tenia que poner el nombre perdón ―µ).

**En la recepción de hospital:**

-señorita me podría dar información del estado de la señorita serena tsukino-su rostro reflejaba angustia.

-¿es usted familiar de ella?-pregunto una enfermera alta, delgada, de cabello verde largo de igual color de ojos, piel morena

-si, soy su prometido-contesto si pensarlo

-bueno, espere en esa sala que esta allá

-¿pero como esta señorita?-pregunto angustiado

-lo siento señor, a la señorita tsukino la esta operando, por eso no tenemos informe de ella

-¿pero?-no lo dejo terminar la enfermera

-valla donde le indique, porque cuando el doctor salga de la sala de operación buscara a quien infórmale del estado de ella.

-esta bien, gracias-Darién se entro en aquella sala, viendo hacia la puerta para ver rápidamente al doctor.

A serena la había llevado a la sala de operación de emergencia, hace como media hora antes que llegara Darién, mas el tuvo que esperar casi otra hora hasta que vio que un medico se asomaba a las enfermeras, al parecer pregunto algo y se dirigía hacia la sala de espera o era su imaginación, no lo era en verdad iba hacia donde el.

-¿usted es el prometido de la señorita serena tsukino?-pregunto un hombre alto delgado con el cabello plateado corto unos ojos verdes piel blanca.

-si, soy Darién chiba doctor

-bueno le tengo excelentes noticias señor chiba-el rostro de darien noto mejoría con esas palabras-la operación fue un éxito pudimos sacar la bala a tiempo por suerte no penetro al pulmón.

-¿esta bien doctor?, ¿la puedo ver?

-si señor chiba están bien, solo que todavía esta en la sala de operación.

-¿Por qué?, si dice que esta bien

-Si lo están, solo esta haciéndole una transfunción de sangre, porque perdió mucha y unos exámenes que no tardaran mucho, luego la pasaremos a un cuarto

-¿seguro doctor?

-Si espéreme aquí regresare para avisarle cuando la puede ver-dijo el doctor muy tranquilo

A si se marcho el medico justo en el momento que llegaba sammy con sus padres, la cara de preocupación que traía no era para menos, pensar que podía perder a su hija, Darién les comunico todo lo que le había informado el medico, y que pronto regresaría para decirles si podía verla luego o tendría que esperar mas. Como media hora después regreso el doctor.

-señor chiba, ella se encuentra mejor, la transfusión de sangre le ayudo y en los exámenes muestran que se encuentran bien los dos.

-gracias doctor, ¿la puedo ver?-pregunto esperanzado

-Si esta en la habitación 103, pero no valla hacer que hable mucho si despierta hoy.

-gracias nuevamente doctor, como le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros

-no tiene que darlas, es mi trabajo además me puedes llamar diamante.

-gracias, diamante me has devuelto la vida

-que bueno además no iba a permitirme dejar morir a dos personas

Todos se callaron analizando lo que el doctor diamante acababa de decir "además no iba a permitirme dejar morir a dos personas".

-¿Cómo que dos personas si seiya murió?-pregunto sammy

-a el si, lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada por el, pero en cambio con la señorita tsukino y su bebe si pudimos salvarlos.

Todos se volvieron a callar analizando lo que el doctor diamante acababa de decir "pero en cambio con la señorita tsukino y su bebe si pudimos salvarlos".

-Su bebe acaso mi hija esta embarazada doctor-pregunto kenji

-si, serena esta embarazada, no tuvo problemas por suerte

-EMBARAZADA-grito Darién, quien se callo al ver como lo miraban, luego se dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara- escucharon voy a hacer PAPA

-si señor chiba, veo que no lo sabia, así que lo felicito pero por favor no alce la voz estamos en un hospital-le dijo con una sonrisa el medico

-lo siento diamante, pero en verdad estoy feliz puedo verla

-claro pasa a su habitación es la 103-volvio a repetir el doctor

Una mujer bella aunque pálida se podía notar en una cama, tenia un semblante sereno, con la luz que entraba por aquella ventana, las cortinas estaban corridas ya era casi de noche.

Cuando se vio entrar en aquel cuarto oscuro a un hombre alto, delgado no se diferenciaba hasta que salio de aquellas sombras dejándolo ver tenia el cabello negro como la noche, poseedor de unos ojos azul profundo, de piel blanca, se acerco despacio hacia ella, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de verla como si quisiera estar seguro de que ella aun se encontraba en este mundo, desvió la mirada por unos segundos al monitor notando el ritmo cardiaco. Dio un suspiro en forma de alivio camino con más seguridad se sentó por los pies de ella observando aquel rostro tan angelical, cualquiera podía decir que no había estado sufriendo, que solo dormía y a si tendría que ser de hoy en adelante, aquello que había sucedido seria tan solo un mal sueño para ambos.

El sol entro a la habitación con toda su imponencia como quien celebra, tocando el suave rostro angelical de aquella mujer, quien por necesidad abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando que el mundo los volviera a ver, aquellos ojos llenos de ternura, amor, dulces, de color cielo.

Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con un hombre, que tenia su cabeza por sus pies, se encontraba dormido, y una sonrisa se dibujo en aquel rostro que inmediatamente ilumino toda la habitación, y como si en ello acariciara el rostro de aquel hombre, el se despertó de improvisto quedando impactado nuevamente por aquella sonrisa que conocía muy bien, la cual solo una persona la podía dar así.

-Se…serena mi amor-acercándose a ella

-Darien…es…estas…bien-pregunto con dificulta, le dolía donde entro la bala pero no quería que se angustiara

-si amor y tu como te sientes-dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-bien creo…al menos…que me haga…pasado…un camión…en…cima-le saco la lengua

-JA JA JA-se rió tomándose el estomago-no cambias verdad

No hubo repuesta lo observo seria cosa que hizo que el se callara.

-princesa te sientes mal-su rostro denotaba preocupación

-darien

-que pasa

-es que…estoy preocupada-darien pareció entender que pasaba por la mente de su prometida

-pues yo estoy enojado contigo-"si supieras que estoy feliz"

-¿Por qué?-"por favor que no lo haga perdido, o si, y por eso esta enojado"-darien

-la miro lo mas serio posible dejándole temblar de miedo- ¿porque no me lo dijiste serena?-ahora si estaba segura-¿que estabas embarazada?

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo, como pudieron ver hay que saber controlar nuestros celos, porque si no le haremos daño a quien amamos, y no hay que escoger el camino fácil. Así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios, hasta luego, que el próximo capítulo sea el final de esta historia.


	6. LA BODA, Y UN NACIMIENTO6

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**LA BODA, Y UN NACIMIENTO.**_

"que estabas embarazada" bajo su rostro "acaso lo perdí" unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la sabana mientras las apretaba.

-DARIEN…LO PERDI.

Ahora el estático era el, había hecho que ella llorara sin justificación alguna se maldijo, el mismo se sentó a su lado y con cuidado le tomo el mentó, la hizo que lo viera dejando ver esos ojos hermosos llenos de una gran tristeza profunda suspiro y le sonrió.

-no mi amor, aun esta aquí-tocándole el vientre-y allí estará hasta que nazca.

-de verdad…no me…estas mintiendo-dijo ilusionada

-no mi amor, nuestro hijo sigue con vida dentro de ti y pronto lo tendremos en nuestros brazos-con una gran sonrisa

Ahora serena lloraba de felicidad y sus ojos lo mostraban, y de repente entendió lo que el había querido decir hace un momento con que estaba enojado.

-perdóname…te lo iba…a decir después…de la…boda.

-veo que esa noticia iba hacer nuestro regalo de boda-dijo sonriendo

-si

TOC…TOC…TOC

-Pase-entro el doctor diamante a la habitación-¿que tal doctor?

-bien y veo que ustedes también lo están-sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a serena.

-a ver señorita tsukino la voy a revisar, quiero ver como están mis pacientes favoritos.

Después que el doctor le diera las buenas noticias, que si seguía así en dos días le quitaría todo los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectada, salió con rumbo a la sala de espera para contarles a sus padres como estaba su hija.

-amor, ¿cuanto meses tienes?-pregunto curioso

-casi dos meses-contesto sonrojada recordando cuando fue

-casi dos meses, ohhhh no me digas que fue cuando nos fugamos de todos los chicos-pregunto con la cara roja

-creo que si-viendo hacia la ventana-¿que sucedió con seiya?

Darien entendió que ella quería saber que había pasado con el que alguna vez fue su amigo, se puso nervioso no sabia como tomaría la noticia.

-serena…el pues…seiya

-murió verdad-se contesto ella misma aun observa la ventana, como si estuviera viendo algo o alguien allí, regreso la mirada hacia su amado-seiya murió.

Darien solo acepto con la cabeza. Extrañado que con tal seguridad lo dijera, como lo sabia se preguntaba.

-sabes, soñé con el-como si leerá lo que pensaba el-me pidió perdón, y me deseo que fuera muy feliz contigo.

Darien solo la miraba como era eso posible, acaso aun seguía con el efecto de la anestesia, para que digiera esas palabras.

-no me lo dijo, pero yo estaba casi segura que el ya no pertenecía a este mundo…y ahora que me lo confirmas, solo espero que este bien donde se encuentre.

Darien solo afirma con la cabeza para luego tomarle las manos. Le dio un dulce beso en la frente, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de improvisto dejando ver ya cerca de la cama a tres personas, una lloraba, la otra sonreía hasta ya no poder mas, y una solo la abrazo tiernamente.

-mama-dijo feliz entre los brazos de ella

-tenia razón el medico ya estas mejor-separándose para darle una sonrisa, se notaba que había estado llorando a igual que su padre y hermano.

-Que susto nos diste serena tonta-poniendo una cara de enojo

-yo también te quiero sammy-le saco la lengua haciendo que se rieran todos-lamento haberlos preocupado

-hija

-Si papa

-para cuando nos dirías que seriamos abuelos ehhh

-ayer

-serena, te voy a ayudar con todo lo del bebe

-gracias mama

Pasaron los dos días indicados para que le quitaran todos aquellos aparatos serena, estaba evolucionando maravillosamente que después de dos semanas mas le dieron de alta.

Darien había preparado una fiesta sorpresa para darle la bienvenida a serena, por encontrarse mejor y que estrenaría casa nueva.

-Espera, no te quites la venda-le tomo la mano para impedirlo

-pero si no veo como voy a caminar-reprocho

-y quien dice que vas a caminar-la cargo en sus brazos para luego dejarla en un sillón-ahora si quítatela-se desprendió de la venda para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa.

SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-todos los presente al unisón.

-amigos-antes de comenzar a llorar

-amor no te gusto-preocupado por la respuesta de ella

-claro que si amor, lo que pasa es que estoy feliz

-que bueno ya estaba pensado que tendría que devolver tu regalo-sentencio una joven de cabello rubio corto, que vestía traje sastre, alta y delgada de unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-a si porque no me lo das-le reclamo

-toma espero que te guste-le dio una caja atada con una cinta rosada

-veamos que es-abrió la caja y saco-QUE LINDA UNA GATITA-chillo serena

-te gusto pequeña-pregunto una joven de cabello aguamarinas casi de la misma estatura de la otra, muy femenina y poseedora de unos ojos verde marino.

-Si gracias haruka, Michiru esta muy bonita-observando a la gatita que al parecer le callo bien su nueva dueña.

-serena como la vas a llamar-para sorpresa de los presente darien había aceptado aquella gatita.

-tiene un lunar muy bonito en forma de luna-se callo un momento- aja ya se te llamaras luna-caída colectiva de los presentes se levantaron con una gota en la frente.

-Valla que sabes escoger nombres Odangos-dijo sarcásticamente haruka

-si les gusta chicas-Todos suspiraron resinándoos que en algunas cosas nunca cambiaria, pero a si la quería por esa dulce inocencia, su calidad sonrisa y su hermoso corazón que los cautivo a cada uno de ellos.

-si serena-le contesto lita

-haber amiga y para cuando se cansa, no querrán esperar que esa pancita se vea-dijo de forma picara

-MINA- la reprimieron casi todos

-que yo solo quería saber-poniendo su mejor carita de borrego a medio morir.

-en dos semanas-todos voltearon a ver a darien quien los sorprendió trayendo unos refrescos

-valla hay poco tiempo-comento emy

-si eso parece-repuso reí

-y cuando no los ibas a comunicar serena-dijo una indignada mina

-Pues veras cuando me lo comunicaran-respondió sarcásticamente viendo a darien

Al parecer este entendió-pues mañana se los iba a decir amor.

-gracias por avisarme-hizo un puchero

-acaso no te quieres casar conmigo-pregunto en forma juguetona haciendo que los demás se quedaran con el ojo cuadrado.

-claro que si, pero esperaba que me lo comunicaras

-y no es lo que estoy haciendo

-Pero y los arreglos para la boda

-ya esta son los mismo que tu escogiste, solo falta que elijas tus vestidos y que acepte frente al juez y el sacerdote.

-QUEEEE-preguntaron todos al unisón

-si mi amor, ya esta la iglesia solo falta que escojas los adornos para que los coloque el día de la boda.

-bueno, siendo a si las cosas no me queda más que casarme dentro de dos semanas-le guiño el ojos a su prometido

-así es princesa te tengo acorralada no tienes escapatoria-con una sonrisa picara mientras también le guiñaba el ojo haciendo que serena se sonrojara haciendo que los demás se rieran.

Pasaron las dos semanas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegando por fin el día tan esperando por todos. En la mañana se celebro la boda civil por cierto nadie le dejo sola a serena, no fuera a hacer verdad. En la tarde se celebraría la boda religiosa todos estaba hecho locos, en la casa tsukino dando vueltas de un lado a otro, mas porque las madrinas de serena le estaba ayudando a arreglarse pero la verdad era quien arregla a quien.

-serena quédate quieta

-hay como no eres tu, a la que están dejando pelona verdad

-como dices, mira que te estoy ayudando

-si a dejarme calva, reí

-valla ustedes dos deje de pelear-se enojo la mas sabia de todas

-si chicas, emy tiene razón tu reí no la jales tanto, y tu serena quédate quieta por unos minutos-ordeno lita

-vamos que hoy hay que esta felices nuestra amiga se casa por segunda vez

-segunda vez-repitió emy

-si no vez que en la mañana ya se caso con darien emy

-hay por dios contigo no hay remedio alguno verdad mina-dijo lita poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la cintura mientras suspiraba resignadas igual que las demás.

-chicas-llamo la atención serena sosteniendo la mano de reí

-serena que pasa-pregunto preocupada

-es…que-no termino de hablar, porque callo al suelo desmayada.

-¡SERENA!-todas

El novio se encontraba ya en la puerta de la iglesia esperando que llegara su princesa, para que todo comenzara estaba muy nervioso a tal grado que estaba contagiado a su amigo andrew.

-ya darien, lita me acaba de decir que ya viene todas en camino

-seguro andrew que todas viene con serena

-si hombre no te preocupes

-si darien odangos no tarda

-es cierto haruka tiene razón, además mira dejaste que aquellos pobres vinieran si su novias,-señalo a los jóvenes que esperaban con ansias a sus novias- a porque se las pusiste de escolta a serena

-si darien hasta mi me dejaste este día si lita-poniendo carita de borrego

-lo siento Andrew, es que tengo miedo

-valla quien lo diría, que el hombre más fuerte del mundo tuviera miedo-dijo una pequeña de piel blanca, con una cabellera hasta la cintura color violeta al igual que sus ojos, aunque estos eran más profundos los cuales cualquiera diría que no transmite emoción alguna.

-hotaru que bueno que llegaste, a ver si tu pequeña puedes calmar a tu primo

-eso veo que esta desesperado andrew

-bueno esta bien me calmo, cuando ustedes se une no hay quien los venza

-valla al fin lo notas primo-dijo la pequeña mientras acariciaba un gato blanco con un lunar muy parecido al de la gata que tiene serena

-oye pequeña dime que haces con ese gato, ¿acaso lo vas a torturar?-dijo con una risa malévola

La pequeña sonrió-no andrew es de mina, no tenia quien se lo cuidara, no confía en aquel-señalando a un joven casi de la misma estatura de mina de cabellera plateada larga recogido en una cola baja de ojos verdes.

-a yaten-respondió darien

-si, creo que a si lo llamo mina

-Pero es su novio

-También me lo dijo Andrew, es que tenía miedo que lo fuera a perder o que lo matara, no le gusta muchos los animales

-ya veo-respondió seco darien

-y que acaso si confía en ti pequeña

-me hizo prometer que no lo desollaría y que tampoco le haría nada malo como a otros-dijo mirando a andrew con una mirada mas fría que antes, dibujándose una sonrisa malévola provocando que todos los pelos del cuerpo de chico se erizara como un gato.

-hotaru como se llama el animalito-pregunto darien para salvar a su mejor amigo, conocía a la perfección a su prima y mas aquella mirada que le acababa de lanzar, si no hacia nada mañana estaría en el funeral de aquel y por nada perdería su luna de miel.(N/A: no creo que hotaru sea tan mala, pero si que me encanto poner al pobre andrew en este aprieto, es que el hace muchas travesuras ya era hora que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, así que perdóneme esta travesura mi, si^ ^).

-Artemis-dijo con una sonrisa agradable

-¿porque le pondría a si mina?-le pregunto darien

-la misma pregunta le hice y me dijo porque así se llamaba un consejero, de una historia antigua creo que me dijo que era el milenio de plata-haciendo una carita de que rayos era eso.

-YA LLEGARON-grito un joven alto, de cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta baja, de ojos azul claro, de piel blanca.

-entra ya darien espera a serena allí-Por primera vez andrew tenía razón y le hizo caso.

Rápidamente todos entraron y se sentaron a esperar a la novia, quien un minuto después entro acompañada por la marcha nupcial, estaba espectacular era un ángel caído del cielo, con su vestido blanco adornado de perlas. Su presencia era única, llevaba un maquillaje suave, su cabello recogido por completo en forma de una flor, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones largos atrás y pequeños adelante. Comenzó la ceremonia (N/A: ya sabe lo que generalmente se dice en una boda religiosa que por el momento se me ha escapado) hasta que llego el momento en que les hace la pregunta.

-tu serena aceptas a darien como tu esposo para amarlo, respectarlo, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe

-si acepto

-y tu darien aceptas a serena como tu esposa para amarla, respectarla, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe

-si acepto

-si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Hubo un minuto de silencio en toda la iglesia, en que todos estaban a la expectativa si alguien hablaba, pero no fue así entonces el sacerdote continuo.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que DIOS ha unido que no lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia.

Así se unieron en un beso deseado y puro por la bendición de DIOS.

Al separarse se escucho un mar de aplausos de todos los presente celebrando aquella unión, los medios de comunicación no dejaba de transmitir y tomar fotografías para el diario, las revistas ya que ellos dejaron entrar, a dos personas de cada empresa televisora y de publicación para que fueran parte de su felicidad. La recepción de la boda fue espectacular, ninguno de los dos pudo descansar en recibir felicitaciones y bendiciones de parte de todos, mas las entrevistas que tuvieron que dar porque las había prometido.

Por fin se termino la celebración a eso de las 10:00 p.m. para los nuevos esposos ya que tomaron el avión que salía a las 10:45 p.m. rumbo a Madrid donde pasaría dos semanas de luna de miel. En cambio la fiesta término casi a la media noche, todos los invitados estaban sastifechos Por la gran fiesta y sobre todo la amabilidad de los anfitriones, pero lo que más agrado fue la celebración por un sentimiento puro el amor.

Mina atrapo el ramo, de parte de serena y Taití atrapo la liga, de parte de darien así que ya se imagina quienes son los siguientes en casarse. Mina con su querido yaten el cual la idea no le callo mal y Taití con la adorable emy, la cual a pensarlo claro que no diría que no si se lo propone. Pasaron aquellas dos semanas en que estaría fuera de Tokio, regresaron todos siguieron con sus vidas como antes, excepto dos personas quienes comenzaba su vida nueva, que ahora en adelante seria una sola persona, que esperaba a su primogénito con ansias aun era muy pronto para saber que seria.

Darien volvió a la misma rutina de antes, manejar los negocios de la familia pero con tiempo limitado ya que tenía a quienes mas dedicarles su tiempo. Serena siguió con su trabajo solo que viajaba menos y se encargaba de las noticias principales, además de su programa dándose el tiempo para su hogar y esposo, y pronto a su bebe ya había decidido que después del parto se quedaría solo con el programa, para tener el tiempo adecuado para los suyos. Pasaron cuatro meses aproximadamente a si que serena ya se le notaba la pancita de ese angelito que esperaba, (N/A: Serena tenia siete meses) todos estaba muy felices cuando se dio a conocer la noticia, que darien chiba y serena tsukino de chiba seria padres, duro como un mes en que esa información no dejaba de circular ahora sus amigas esta planeándole un BEBYSHOWER.

-oye emy, que te parece si se lo hacemos en las vacaciones de marzo

-si es buena idea mina, así podremos estar todas

-Si lita, tú le llamas a haruka para que les avise a las demás

-esta bien reí

-pero donde lo haremos

-yo se, pero no se si haruka querrán presta su casa

-claro que si lita, así que de una vez pregúntale

Pasaron los días y por fin llegaron las tan esperadas vacaciones, no le había contado nada a serena. A mina casi se le sale decirle pero no paso a más, llegando el día de la fiesta.

-que tal serena

-bien lita y ustedes chicas

-pues, veras venimos por ti-contesto emy

-a si y que vamos hacer

-vamos a la casa de haruka- afirmo mina

-que buena idea, tengo tiempo de no verlas

-entonces vamonos ya-sentencio reí

Todas tomaron camino hacia la casa de haruka, la única que no sabia lo que pasaría en aquella casa era serena, si que se llevaría una grata sorpresa que le había preparado sus amigas.

Ding…ding…ding

-hola muchachas-saludo con una gran sonrisa-haruka ya llegaron-hablo en voz alta para que se preparara

-que tal michiru

-bien serena, paseen

No había nada fuera de lo normal hasta que entraron en la sala que estaba llena de globos color rosa y blanco, a si como las cadenillas, y en cada esquina de esa sala se encontraba un peluche del tamaño de serena, (uno era un conejo claro que no podía faltar, el otro era un oso, un tigre y un león) además estaba una mesa grande como para seis personas llena de regalos.

-¿que…que es esto?

-pues la fiesta para la bebe (así se me olvidaba serena les había contado que seria una niña)-respondió haruka

-chicas, no debieron-dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos cristalinos

-claro acaso no somos sus tías-dijo reí aparentado enojo

-claro que si-dijo secándose una lagrima rebelde

-entonces que inicie la fiesta-chillo mina

En ese momento entraba lita con el refrigerio, el cual ella misma había preparado, la ayudaba Setsuna (ella era la enfermera que atendió a serena y con ha estado llegando a ver a su ginecólogo, en aquel hospital se hizo amiga de ella y la presento a las demás). Mientras michiru ponía la música para animar el ambiente, haruka apareció unos segundos después acompañada de hotaru.

-que tal serena

-tu lo sabias, y no me dijiste nada pequeña

-es que si te lo decía, ya no iba a ser una sorpresa

-ven y dame un abrazo, que no te veo desde la boda-se abrazaron-oye darien no sabe que volviste a Tokio verdad

La pequeña nego con la cabeza-es que apenas ayer en la noche regrese-se disculpo

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, como lo esperaba serena iba de sorpresa en sorpresa, estaba encantada con los regalos para la bebe, era preciosos no había duda que sus amigas había puesto empeño en todo, después de aquella pequeña celebración la llevaron a su casa encontrándose con darien en la puerta, quien iba llegando creyendo que su esposa estaba en casa, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

-hola amor-lo saludo, dándole un pequeño beso

-serena, ¿de donde viene?-pregunto curioso, al ver todas reunidas

-no me creerías-colgándose del cuello de su esposo-imagínate que vengo de una fiesta

-así, y ¿de quien?-intrigando pero una gran sonrisa

-de la bebe-dándole un beso ligero en los labio-las chicas lo organizaron y me dieron la sorpresa

-valla que bueno mi amor, y yo te tengo otro regalo

-así y que es-pidió mientras buscaba con la mirada

-toma-le dijo dándole un ramo de rosas rojas-espero que les guste a mis dos princesas

-nosotras encantadas mi amor-acariciándose la pancita-gracias mi bello príncipe-dándole otro beso

-oiga ustedes par de tórtolos, hay que entrar los regalos-les recordó mina

-Si es cierto, ya se me había olvidado chicas

-si de eso ya nos dimos cuenta serena-dijo reí sonrojada

-¿y cuantas cosas son amor?

-pues veras, en los dos coches que ves hay como diez regalos

-¡diez, no creen que son muchos!-dijo sorprendido darien

-como diez, en cada auto darien-dijo mina divirtiéndose por la cara que ponía este

-¿QUEE?-poniendo una mano en la cabeza-se pasaron

-no para nada darien, todo para nuestra sobrina-sonrió emy

-tu también emy, eso lo hubiera esperado de mina

-si todo la pobre de mina verdad-colocando sus manos en forma de cántaro, haciendo que se rieran los demás

-ya darien, ayúdanos a poner todos los regalos en el cuarto de la bebe-finalizo lita

Paso el tiempo para ser mas exactos dos meses, haciendo que todos se comenzaran a preocupar por la llegada de la bebe, y que serena no fuera a tener ningún problema con el parto, la mantenía vigilada se turnaba para pasar un día con ella.

-Sean bienvenidos a su programa virtudes y defectos del amor, gracias por su presencia, y hoy será un gran programa, porque tenemos de invitada de honor a la mejor sacerdotisa de todo Tokio, templo Hikawua, además estudio Administración de Empresas y que es mi amiga, con ustedes la señorita reí

-gracias-dijo la joven, haciendo una reverencia frente a la cámara

-haber reí como van las cosas

-excelentes

-bueno y como pregunta obligatoria, tu corazón tiene dueño amiga

-la verdad, si serena

-a valla, y porque no me habías contado, ha

-es que hace poco se hizo formal

-a ver ¿quien es?

-zafiro tekumasagua (no se me ocurrió algo mejor perdóneme)

-¿y de que se encarga?

-veras, el es el administrador del hospital cristal de plata

-dijiste tekumasaguas verdad

-si así es

-no me digas, que es el hermano menor del doctor diamante tekumasagua

-si es el mismo

-valla si que el mundo es pequeño, el es mi doctor y pronto será parte de tu familia

-espera serena, apenas somos novios y tu ya me estas poniendo cuñado-dijo sonrojada olvidándose, que esta en un programa

-para que veas, te apuesto que terminas casada con zafiro

-mejor no te hubiera contado nada-dice asiendo mueca

-pero lo hiciste, y cuéntame cuales son las virtudes de zafiro, para que te haga conquistado

-he bueno…-sonrojada

-no se vale callar,-dijo seria- así que dígalo, ya sabes que este programa se trata de las virtudes y defectos del amor-sonrió ampliamente- pero te dejare que nos cuente después de estos comerciales

El programa salio del aire, por unos minutos donde reí casi ahorca a la pobre serena.

-¿Como se te ocurre hacerme esas preguntas?

-son las mismas que le hago a mis demás invitados-poniéndose la mano en la espalda porque le dio un dolor

-solo espero, que tengas otros temas aparte de mí-sentencio

-si reí, no te preocupes solo te hago unas cuantas preguntas mas de tu vida, y el resto del programa solo me das tu opinión-esta vez respiro hondo y se puso seria, haciendo que reí se diera cuenta que las cosas no andaba bien

-serena estas bien, quieres que vallamos al medico

-no solo es un ligero malestar-"creo que la bebe quiere llegar, pero debo terminar aquí"-ya se me va a quitar o mira ya vamos al aire-cambio de tema

-bueno aquí estamos de regreso y nuestra invitada nos debe una respuesta-sonrió forzada y rei lo noto

-OK serena, a ti no hay quien te gane-dijo resinada, además que sospechaba que si tardaba mas serena estaría en problemas

-eso es cierto ni tu lo haces amiga-sonriéndole ampliamente

-zafiro es un chico atento, amable, sincero, inteligente

-si sobre todo inteligente, ya que estudio lo mismo que ti y supongo, que lo conociste en algún congreso de administración o me equivoco

-la verdad si, lo conocí en el templo hikawa me pidió un amuleto para la amistad

-por lo que veo funciono mas que bien-dijo haciendo sonrojar a rei

-si, nos hicimos amigos, y luego de un tiempo de salir juntos nos hicimos novios

-dime, ¿cuales seria los defectos de zafiro?

-eh pues a veces es algo desesperado con la contabilidad, es obstinado, le da mucho tiempo a su trabajo

-ósea que es tu versión en masculino, porque tu haces lo mismo

-oye, que no es para tanto-se defendió

-cálmate, vez lo que te digo-se toco la panza-pero se que tu eres una gran persona, y por eso puedo decir que zafiro lo es también

-no te equivocas amiga-dijo notando que serena comenzaba a verse incomoda

-bueno reí, tu que opinas sobre los cambios que provoca el amor

-que la mayoría son beneficiosos, ayuda al ser humano a ser mejor, aunque a veces hace que se destruyan-recordando lo sucedido con seiya

-dime que defectos le vez a el amor-ahora puso un gesto de dolor leve, que reí pudo notar estaba segura que algo estaba mal

-que tu ames y no te ame es uno, otro que te obsesiones con aquella persona, otro es que solo pases pensando en el o ella y no hagas mas que eso

-si eso es cierto, bueno amigos nosotras nos despedimos por hoy, pero yo volveré la otra semana con otra de mis amigas, y los dejare con una encuesta hecha en la calle de Tokio, y con un experto psicólogo que nos comentara acerca que nos produce el amor, y sobre el bien y el mal del amor que hace en nosotros, hasta pronto, se despide de ustedes serena tsukino

Inmediatamente colocaron las videocintas de la encuesta, para luego pasar con el video del psicólogo y así terminar el programa.

-¿que pasa serena?-se acerco un hombre- ¿porque terminaste antes el programa?-dijo desconcertado quitándose el apuntador

-lo siento aron, pero tengo-haciendo una cara de pocos amigos-una contracción

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?-Todos los presentes gritaron

-serena me mentiste, dijiste que no tenias nada-dijo rei enfadada

-es que en ese momento comenzaba, pero ahora me puedes llevar al hospital-suplico

-bien vámonos con cuidado

Señores como puede ver la unión de estas marcas harán que las dos empresas aumente su capital, además de volverse mas reconocidas, si acepta inmediatamente se podrá a trabajar los de diseño grafico para que dentro de tres semanas estemos lanzado sus productos, y justo en el mejor momento, ya que comienza la temporada de compras, si acepta firme el contracto que tiene al final del informe

-SEÑOR CHIBA-entro gritando una joven, de estatura media, de cabello violeta y ojos verdes de piel morena

-que sucede adalid, ¿porque entra de esa forma?-reprocho

-lo lamento-agacho su rostro en señal de disculpa-pero acaba de llamar del programa de su esposa

-¿sucede algo?-se notaba preocupado

-pues, al parecer su esposa esta por tener a su hija-con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¿Qué?-ahora el fue el apenado por su respuesta- hay no por DIOS, discúlpeme señores, si desea terminar la reunión hágalo con el señor danako, el vicepresidente por favor-salio de la sala de juntas como si lo persiguieran

**Mientras tanto en el hospital cristal de plata:**

-serena, ya les informe a las chicas

-¿que…viene…hayyyyyyyyyyyy?

-si, todas estarán aquí

-que bue…no…y…dari…en

-aron llamo a la oficina, dice que ya le comunicaron no ha de tardar

-e…eso…espero…por…que…la…be…be…ya…qui…e…re…n…na…cer-apretando con fuerzas las sabanas

-respira como te enseñaron en las clase serena

-eso hago…pero…no…ha…ce…e…fecto

-Haber, como esta mi paciente favorita

-al parecer… la bebe ya quiere nacer… doctor

-si, no hay duda de ello-mirando el reporte-y usted es algún familiar señorita-dijo viendo a la joven que se encontraba cerca de serena

-soy su amiga

-si, doctor-confirmo

-y tu esposo serena

-ya lo llamaron, no ha de tardar-le informo rei

-OK, serena, te falta cuatro centímetro para que te llevemos a la sala de parto-observo nuevamente aquella joven-que tu no eres la sacerdotisa del templo hikawa

-si doctor

-valla hasta que conozco en persona a mi cuñada-guiñándole un ojo-antes te vi en una foto que me mostró zafiro y luego en el programa de serena

-si estábamos en vivo, hasta que le dieron las contracciones

-que bebe no ha nacido y ya esta formando anécdotas-volvió a revisar el historial-bueno le contare a zafiro que su novia esta aquí-al decirlo se marcho

No había pasado mas de quince minutos cuando se llevaron a serena a la sala de parto, todo estaba en orden y había de recibir a la beba. Por fin darien había podido llegar al hospital, quien fue informado de lo sucedido y lo dejaron entrar, ya que el quería estar en el nacimiento de su hija, por nada dejaría sola a serena en ese momento.

Mientras las demás solo les tocaban esperar que les informara, que ya había nacido y que todo lo demás estaba en orden, las ultimas en llegar fueron haruka, michiru y hotaru quienes apenas salieron de sus compromisos, se fuero de inmediato al hospital ya habían transcurrido como una hora desde que entro serena en aquella sala.

-serena puja con todo, que ya le veo la cabeza-le ordeno diamante- Serena lo hizo y con ello sintió un dolor tremendo, pero no dejo que le volviera a decir y pujo con todas sus fuerzas, casi quedándose sin aire y fuerzas, porque este si fue mas que horrible, pero de pronto se escucho en aquella pequeña habitación un llanto que lleno de regocijo a sus padres, y a quienes ayudaron a que llegara con bien.

-serena es hermosa-con una gran sonrisa dibujada

-toma aquí tienes a tu pequeña-se la dio diamante

-gracias doctor-luego vio a la pequeña rojita y aturadita que parecía no acostumbrase a su nuevo mundo-hola pequeña soy tu mamá-dijo acariciándole la cara

-y yo tu padre-tocándole con delicadeza la mejilla, mientras ella tenia tomado con su manita tan pequeña el dedo de su madre

Después de aquel costoso parto, serena y la bebe descansaron casi todo el día, pero de vez en cuando amamantaba a la pequeña. Al día siguiente fueron las visitas todas estaban felices, con la pequeña y que su amiga se encontrara bien, esa misma tarde regreso a su casa con su hija y su querido esposo, pasaron tres mese y bautizaron a la niña con el nombre de Serena Natalia Chiba Tsukino, pero una noche se serena se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña al entra, tuvo una gran sorpresa o susto del punto de vista que lo quieran ver, si era el quien acariciaba la pequeña, dio la vuelta para que lo mirara no cabía duda.

-¿que tal?-pregunto con una sonrisa calidad, que ya no se le había visto por mucho tiempo

-bien y ¿tu?-aun con poco de miedo contesto

-excelente, gracias a ti-volvió acariciar a la niña-es hermosa como tu

-gracias-colocándose al otro lado de la cuna-¿dime a que has venido?

-a despedirme, ya por fin me puedo marchar tranquilo-tomándole la mano. Serena sintió aquella mano tibia, aunque era imposible no le importo, porque sintió aquel calor que sintió cuando lo conoció.

-que bueno, espero que seas feliz-le sonrió. El se sintió mas tranquilo con aquella sonrisa que el conocía muy bien, de la cual solo una persona en la tierra era capaz de transmitir tales sentimientos a través de ella.

-bueno me marcho-dando unos pasos atrás

-espera-dijo acercándose a el

-¿que sucede?-pregunto inquieto, pero luego su cara fue de admiración ya que ella lo abrazo con mucho cariño

-cuídate-mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla

-tu también-secando sus lagrimas y regalándole una sonrisa-se muy feliz "bombo"-desapareciendo al instante

-tu también seiya-mientras se apartaba un mecho de su rostro por el viento que entro, cerro la ventana y reviso a su pequeña para luego sonreír-"que bueno que hagas vuelto hacer aquel joven, al cual di con mucho cariño mi amistad".

-Amor, ¿esta todo bien?-pregunto su esposo sacándola de aquel transe

-si darien, solo quise ver como estaba nuestra hija-sonriéndole

-si que es hermosa, igual que tu-tomándola por la cintura

-eso nadie lo puede negar, así como que tiene tu carácter darien chiba-mirándolo picaramente

-así, eso es un elogio o reclamo señora chiba-sonriéndole de igual forma

-pueda ser que las dos señor chiba

-Sabes que te amo serena

-y que yo te amo también darien-uniéndose en un beso de amor.

_********************_**FIN**_****************************************** **_

Lamentablemente todo llega a su fin y esta historia no podía ser la exención, a si que espero que la haga disfrutado como yo lo hice escribiéndola para ustedes, me divertí espero poder escribir otra historia si les parece, por favor mande sus comentarios acerca de ello.


End file.
